1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for biomedical signal analysis, heat flow management, and stimulation techniques to treat medical disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
Biological signal processing and analysis can be used in a variety of contexts, ranging from purely scientific applications to patient diagnosis and treatment. Virtually any biological signal can be analyzed to yield scientifically or medically useful information, although bioelectrical signals, particularly from the nervous system, heart, and muscles, are very often analyzed in scientific and clinical contexts. During patient diagnosis and treatment, biological signal processing may be coupled to a treatment regimen, such as electrical stimulation or administration of medication.
Epilepsy is one example of a medical disorder in which bioelectrical signal processing and analysis has proven to be a useful part of a treatment regimen. In general, epileptic seizures occur because of an abnormal intensity and synchronized firing of brain cells. The fundamental neuronal disturbance during a seizure consists of large amplitude, sustained electrical depolarization, superimposed on which are a protracted volley of action potentials. The phenomena which cause these disturbances are not fully known at the time of writing. Generalized epileptic seizures may begin over the entire brain at essentially the same time, while more localized seizures, known as focal seizures, may begin in a more localized region in the brain and then spread.
Bioelectrical signal processing is used in the analysis and treatment of epilepsy to identify pre-ictal (i.e., pre-seizure), ictal, and post-ictal patterns from an electroencephalogram (EEG). When pre-ictal or ictal patterns are identified, a treatment regimen may be administered to the patient.
Two difficulties are often encountered in the kind of analysis-and-treatment scheme described above. The first difficulty lies in identifying the pre-ictal or ictal pattern so that a treatment can be administered. The second difficulty lies in synchronizing the application of the treatment regimen with the pre-ictal or ictal EEG signal so as to achieve maximum effect from the treatment.
Similar problems in identifying a desired portion of a biological signal and synchronizing treatment or analysis tasks with that desired portion of the biological signal occur in the analysis and treatment of many medical disorders.